German Published Patent Application No. 10 2005 056 294 describes a method for allocating addresses to bus subscribers of a bus system, and a plant.
European Published Patent Application No. 1 124 351 describes a communications protocol for nodes of a daisy chain.
German Published Patent Application No. 102 15 720 describes a data bus network.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 807 887 describes a method for addressing a number of peripheral modules of the central unit in a BUS line system.
German Published Patent Application No. 196 47 668 describes a slave station, master station, BUS system, and a method for operating a BUS system.